Butterfly Kisses
by ilikeglitterandwriting
Summary: A story about Reid and his daughter with JJ. / Based off "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. / Country Song Father's Day Challenge.


**Disclaimer; I own nothing here, except for Lily Rose Reid, which is totally an OC because unfortunately, JJ never had Reid's baby, but yeah. Oh, I also don't own Butterfly Kisses by Westlife… which is a cover, but still. Country Song Challenge - Prompt - Butterfly Kisses.  
><strong>

**A/N: It's mostly written in flashback, hence the italics.**

.com/watch?v=9W3qd5CwNZk

* * *

><p><strong>;-;<strong>

**There's two things I know for sure,  
>She was sent here from heaven<br>And she's daddy's little girl.**

**;-;**

"_Daddy look, it's a __Palos Verdes Blue Butterfly!" the young girl ran over to her father and quickly sat up on his lap, being four years old, she felt quite the mature young lady for her age. She had already lost her first tooth._

"_Wow, princess! You know that already?" he kissed the top of her head. _

"_Daddy, I AM a whole four years old." She was proud of this, then again, if you had a genius for a father, wouldn't you?_

"_You are, four very fast years that, soon I will be going grey and get all old and wrinkly!" he laughed as he watched his daughter try to figure out what that would mean, "Lily, will you go upstairs and get ready for bed to prove how much of a big girl you are?"_

"_Yes, Daddy!" Lily quickly ran off._

**;-;**

**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes<br>And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
>Oh but most of all for<strong>

**Butterfly kisses after bed time prayer  
>Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair<strong>

**;-;**

"_And I wanna say a special prayer to mama who's looking over me and daddy. Amen." Her sweet and innocent voice cut through Reid, she was so like her mother in every single aspect. She got into bed as her daddy came in. He slowly sat down at the end of her bed and listened to her list of the things they did in school. She leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, daddy. I love you lots."_

"_Goodnight, Princess." He turned out her night light and walked away._

**;-;**

**Walk beside the pony daddy; it's my first ride  
>I know the cake looks funny daddy<strong>

**But I sure tried**

**;-;**

"_Daddy!" the now twelve year old girl ran towards her father as he walked in from his latest case. "How was it? Did you catch the bad guy?" her mind had grown as curious as her father's._

"_We sure did, Lily!" the voice of her "Aunt" Garcia came from behind her father. "Now there's one less sicko for you to worry about." She said with her joking tone, laughing when she saw the expression on Lily's face._

"_Well, I made you a cake with momma's sibling before they left!" she ran to the kitchen and produced a probably un-safe to eat cake._

"_Wow.. looks great!" Reid said, trying his best not to laugh at his daughter's failed attempts._

**;-;**

**Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve a hug every morning  
>And butterfly kisses at night<strong>

**;-;**

_Even though she got older, she still had the same night time routine. Pray, talk to daddy and then, sleep. She would still kiss him every night and she vowed she would do that, even when they were old._

**;-;  
><strong>

**Sweet sixteen today  
>She's looking like her mother a little more everyday<br>One part woman; the other part girl  
>To perfume and make up<br>From ribbons and curls  
>Trying her wings out in a great big world<strong>

**;-;**

"_But dad….." her voice dragged out the word, as she tried and tried to bargain with him._

"_No buts, Lillian. You're fifteen still, you are NOT having boys in the same house as all those girls for your sixteenth!" _

"_Yes.. yet, I will be sixteen at the time of the party, therefore, I'll be mature."_

"_Lillian. No."_

"_Do you want me to be forever alone and die a virgin? A social reject? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" she made it sound like it was the end of the world, which only made Reid laugh._

_He sighed, knowing that his daughter had only become a younger version of JJ, sighing in gave in, "How many boys?"_

"_Yes! Thank you, daddy. And don't worry, you'll always be my favourite boy."_

"_And you'll always be my favourite girl."_

**;-;**

**She'll change her name today.  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.<br>Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
>She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not<br>sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
>"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."<br>"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**

**;-;**

And now here he was, standing with his daughter before he would walk her up the aisle and before she would change her name. She would no longer be Lillian Rose Reid, but Lillian Rose Scott. His little girl had grown up so fast, it only felt like yesterday when she would come running up and ask him to read her a story. How he wanted her mother to be here so she would tell him that it was natural for him to feel like this, that it was natural for him to want to cry over the fact that he was losing the most important person in his life. But, Reid knew his little girl was happy, and that's all that he could ask for.

**;-;**

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
>done something right.<br>To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
>kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.<strong>

**;-;**

And that was it - his baby girl was gone from him. Soon, she would start her own family up. He wondered if her children would give her and her husband butterfly kisses at night.

**;-;**

**I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember**  
><strong> every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.<strong>

**;-;**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is it. I'm really proud of this.**


End file.
